In recent years, public awareness about the detrimental effects that plastic bags can have upon the environment has been steadily increasing. As a result, the prevalence of reusable bags in the shopping industry is rising as reusable bags offer a more environmentally friendly alternative to the old plastic bags. Hundreds of thousands of sea animals die every year from the consumption of discarded plastic bags. The manufacturing process itself releases harmful toxins into the environment. Every year about five hundred billion to one trillion plastic bags are used and discarded worldwide; costing retailers billions of dollars and causing devastating and permanent environmental damage. The extent of the waste is so extreme that it has started a cottage industry in Africa, where plastic bags are used as raw material for weaving of goods. To combat this trend the consumer is being encouraged to shop with reusable grocery bags. Reusable shopping bags are an alternative means to plastic bags, often comprising fabric material such as canvas and synthetic fibers. Reusable grocery bags may require more energy to produce, but they are environmentally friendly and do not need to be discarded after each use.
With the modern consumer becoming more aware of their affect on the environment; an environmentally sensitive life style is becoming the new norm. Part of that norm is the use of reusable grocery bags. The present invention seeks to promote the use of reusable grocery bags by increasing the ease of use of said product comparable to existing plastic bags in local grocery stores. The present invention allows the user to comfortably and efficiently transport, store, and load their reusable grocery bags at the retail store or supermarket. Increasing the ease of use of reusable grocery bags makes the environmentally friendly product appealing and thus promoting an environmentally conscious society. The present invention creates a comfortable portable carrier for reusable grocery bags that is also compatible with the majority of grocery bagging racks used in today's supermarkets.